法術工廠
__NOEDITSECTION__ "法術工厂是资深法师的家，他們能製造各种魔力武器。使用强的大的法術，在戰斗中扭转乾坤吧！" ---- ---- *'概述' **The Spell Factory allows the player to create spells. There are currently 5 permanently in-the-game spells: the Lightning Spell, Healing Spell, Rage Spell, Jump Spell and the Freeze Spell. There was one limited edition holiday-themed spell called the Santa's Surprise that was released around Christmas 2012. **The Spell Factory takes up a 3x3 space. **The spells themselves can be used in battle by selecting a previously created spell and clicking on the enemy's village. The spell can be placed anywhere, bypassing walls or buildings, and it cannot be destroyed by any defenses. **Although multiple instances of a single spell may be created (up to the maximum 5 a maxed Spell Factory can hold), each spell instance can only be used once. Once you have used a spell, you must create it again in order to use it in your next battle. **You will not lose your spells if your Spell Factory is destroyed during the defense of your village, nor will its destruction disrupt or pause spell creation in any way. **If you upgrade the Spell Factory while it is creating a spell, the spell continues building during the upgrade, and will be available as soon as the upgrade completes. It is not possible to start building new spells during the upgrade. If you have any spells already created when you start the upgrade, you will be able to use these in a raid. **You can speed up the creation of spells with gems and there is also an ability to boost spell production for 2 hours. The boost option costs 10 Gems and will increase the speed of the boosted Spell Factory by a factor of four. ***Note: The boost timer will continue to count down even if you aren't creating spells, so don't boost your Spell Factory until you are ready to use it. **When you click to boost the Spell Factory a clock appears for a few seconds. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Spell Factories undergo significant visual changes at each level. ***When initially constructed, the Spell Factory consists of a gray metal cauldron with a valve and handwheel at the front. It is supported by a total of eight wooden legs lashed to the edges of the cauldron, and at the rear there is a slingshot-looking structure used to hold the massive stirring spoon while the Spell Factory is in operation. ***At level 2, the Spell Factory cauldron changes from gray metal to bronze. ***At level 3, the Spell Factory cauldron changes from bronze to gold. The ropes attaching the legs to the cauldron disappear and are replaced with three golden rails encircling the cauldron. ***At level 4, the Spell Factory gains spiked metal armor protecting the four corners of the structure, similar to those found on the Gold Storage. ***At level 5, the Spell Factory gains blue hexagons on the protective pads on each corner. The blue hexagons may represent the Freeze Spell which is unlocked at this level. **When in operation, the Spell being created in the cauldron changes color at each level. Note that this coloring is dependent on the level of Spell Factory only, not on the type of spell being created (it is impossible for anyone other than the owner to determine which spell is being created, except if the Spell Factory is at level 1). ***At level 1, the spell in the cauldron appears azure blue, resembling the Lightning Spell. ***At level 2, the spell in the cauldron appears golden, resembling the Healing Spell. ***At level 3, the spell in the cauldron appears deep purple, resembling the Rage Spell. ***At level 4, the spell in the cauldron appears green, resembling the Jump Spell. ***At level 5, the spell in the cauldron appears light blue, resembling the Freeze Spell. ---- *'Trivia ' **The Spells that are created in the Factory are not very attractive to active players, as they can take up to 45 minutes to be created. They can however be very useful as a life saver when a battle does not quite unfold according to plan. **The level 5 Spell Factory may influence how the rest of the Buildings are upgraded (i.e. a Town Hall that has an electric theme). **When you begin creating a Spell, the spiral comes from bottom of the Factory and fills up. **The Spell factory was added on the September 18, 2012 update by being a big feature to the game. **Despite being "home to veteran wizards", ther are no spell making wizards to be seen. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. en:Spell_Factory